


Why Fight Fate? Give it a Push!

by Beware_The_Tristero



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abduction, Alien Cultural Differences, Alpha Loki (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asgard, Asgardian Tony Stark, Attempt at Humor, BAMF Frigga (Marvel), BAMF Loki (Marvel), Eventual Happy Ending, From General to Explicit, FrostIron - Freeform, Heed the warnings at the start of each chapter, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm coming back to this fandom!, Knotting, Loki will fix everything, Long suffering Odin, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Omega Tony Stark, Or destroy them entirely, Plotting, Poor Asgard..., Reality Stone, Scheming, Slow Burn, Snarky Loki (Marvel), Snarky Tony Stark, Teenage Tony Stark, Thor approves of this ship, Together they'll either save the Nine Realms, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark/Science - Freeform, Warning: Loki (Marvel), alternative universe, he means well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beware_The_Tristero/pseuds/Beware_The_Tristero
Summary: Rating:General - Explicit.Pairing: Agent of Asgard Alpha Loki/Teenage Omega Tony.Summary: Loki has been observing alternate realities (thanks to his penchant for boredom, lack of missions and access to a certain Infinity Stone) as of late and has come to one irrevocable conclusion; he should find and mate with Tony Stark.





	1. Destined to Mate and Prosper...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own (or claim to own) any characters or settings used within this non-profit piece of fiction; I am merely using them and their likenesses for my entertainment (and hopefully the entertainment of others).

“ _Ugh_... where the hell am I?”

Now, it wasn’t as though Tony hadn’t been in a position to ask this question (hell, most weekends either began or ended that way, especially when Obi wasn’t around to keep watch) _many_ times before, however...

“Aww... you have the most _adorable_ confused face, anyone ever tell you that?”

Blinking, his head snapping to the foot of the (what had to be Emperor sized, at least) viridian silk, gold-drape accented four-poster bed, the eighteen year old did a double take before moving to feel his forehead; “this is _some_ bad-trip I’m having if the hallucinations are visual _and_ audible...” he murmured before slumping back onto the mound of pillows he’d woke upon.

“Trip? Umm, no, sorry, no LSD for Tony-kins... well, at least not anymore” the guy (in some kind of weird, _horny-face-bracket_ Viking Cosplay with leather and knife-belts and everything) responded wryly whilst inspecting what looked like an ornate, _glowing_ dagger. “And never again, for that matter... although, you know, once everything’s sorted out I _suppose_ you can have mead with the rest of the drunkards” he mused further before fluidly crawling his way up the rumpled blankets to sit, lotus-style, next to the human’s concealed feet.

Snorting, his nose scrunching when closing his eyes, refocusing them or even _pinching_ his forearm did little to shoo the apparition away, the omega sat back up with a groan and ran his left hand through his sweat-wavy locks, a grin quirking his lips when the strange alpha watched the action with a _very_ interested expression.

Huh... so he was being objectified and had probably been brought to wherever the hell this was due to his money and gender; it was unsurprising, _cliché_ even, but Tony could work with being underestimated.

It had saved him many times before...

“So” he began, his tone light, conversational; “you seem to know quite a bit about me and my, ah, _lifestyle_ ” he added, his right brow lifting as he purposefully leaned forward to allow the glistening blanket to slink further down and pool in his lap. “You feel like sharing who you are or is this kidnapping thing one of those, ‘ _I’d tell ya but I’d have to kill ya_ ’ deals, hmm?” he close to purred with a little wink that he _knew_ would throw most abductors off guard.

As it turned out, his unusually dressed captor was no run-of-the-mill thug, henchman or goon.

“It saddens me that you’ve had to undergo such crude treatment at the hands of your own kind... and, in one of my rare bouts of honesty, I can say that I know _much_ about that kind of betrayal” the green (and _wow_ , almost luminous) eyed male replied, his fingers still toying with the knife he held. “However, I can make a promise, here and now, that none on Midgard shall cause you harm ever again” he furthered, his own smile sure and certain whilst the omega’s smoothed across his face to form a neutral line.

Okay... plan b, then...

“Uh-huh, well, thanks for that” he stated bluntly; “and, since we’ve got the bullshit out of the way, I assume you want to talk business, so let’s talk” he said with a light shrug, his posture straightening as he regarded the emerald draped alpha with an expression Rhodey had lovingly named the ‘ _don’t fuck with me_ ’ face. 

Grinning, a flicker of something predatory lighting his handsome, angular features, Tony watched as the raven-haired male deftly sheathed the weapon (perhaps in an attempt to look less intimidating?) before shuffling a little closer; “oh... I get it now” he said, his tone breathy regardless of the chuckle.

“Get what, exactly?”

“Why the multi-verse realities I’ve been observing through the Reality-Stone play our story out with such frequency” he sighed out pleasantly, his chin propped up on his hands whilst he dug his elbows into the bends of his knees. “You’re really something, aren’t you?” he close to chirped with a genuinely pleased, _adoring_ look easing his features into something the omega had only ever seen in the trashy romance movies Pepper always dragged him to.

This, Tony decided, could _not_ be good...

“Okay, this shit right here? It’s weird enough without you, you know, looking at me like I’m an iced-tea in the desert” he huffed, his own arms crossing as his (genius-level, allegedly) brain started to truly on-line and his crippled sense of self-preservation began to whirr with various scenarios based on the current data to hand.

Going to Zack Lasner’s party, _plus_ ample alcohol and a cocktail of pills, _minus_ the security-detail Obi constantly forced on him, _divided by_ jumping into the pool naked to wake-up naked _here_ equalled...

 _Fuck_...

“I mean no disrespect” the ivory-skinned alpha crooned (which, Tony noted, was clearly not an apology); “I am merely in awe, that’s all...”

“Tch, and flattery will get you everywhere with me” the brunette muttered sarcastically, his keen eyes now doggedly looking for an out; however, he could see nothing beyond the thick, expensive curtains which ensconced them upon the bed. “Now will you tell me who the fuck you are and what the fuck you want so I can put some god-damned clothes on and be on my way?”

Cocking his head to the side as a puppy might, the smile Loki wore softened into a pout; “you want to leave?” 

“Are you shitting me? Of course I do!” the omega snapped, his amber eyes darkening; “I didn’t want to come to, to... (“Asgard” Loki supplied nonchalantly) yeah, that and... why, you... wait, _what_?!” the brunette snapped, his scowl twisting in confusion. “Ass-guard? There’s no such place...”

“Then how are we here, hen?”

“Don’t call me that!” the younger spat; “what are you, a grandpa? You _can’t_ use that kind of bygone, sexist as shit language today, understand?” he fumed before, his anger over-taking reason, he threw the blankets off his slender, toned form and began to scoot towards the edge. “I’m done with this, okay? I don’t care if I have to walk out of this place nude and hail a cab and be all over the news for a week but I...”

The alpha was _somehow_ sitting directly in front of him...

How had he...

“You’re tired” the jewellery accented male mused, his tone sympathetic as he nodded; “this is all a lot to take in and so, dear Anthony, allow me to apologise” he said, his right hand twisting between them, the fingers alight with a green flame which writhed into a snake before it morphed into a singular, flawless rose.

“I am Loki, Agent of Asgard, servant to the All-Mother, God of mischief, lies, chaos and fire” he declared, his smile dazzling as he proffered his creation to a rapidly blinking Tony; “and we, my little cinnamon roll, are destined to mate and prosper...”


	2. Why fight fate?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

So, running through golden halls which _weren’t_ located in Dubai (although, a small voice reminded him, the locals weren’t too fond of nudity, let alone spoilt-rich-western-brats flaunting it through a hotel) with hundreds of ( _sweet, holy Einstein!_ ) fucking human looking, ridiculously strong _aliens_ watching wasn’t his finest hour...

“You there! Halt in the name of Odin!”

“Is that a mortal?”

“What in the Nine is an omega doing outside of the Enclave?”

“Someone call a mage!” 

And to think that he’d thrown a damned fit when his mother had insisted he take track and field; this, he was sure, was the only reason why the burly, gleaming armour clad alphas hadn’t been able to snag him as he continued his desperate (and sadly fruitless) search for an exit.

Somehow, this wasn’t, in fact, a dream...

 _Fuck_...

“Are you ready to return to my quarters yet?” a silken voice purred into his ear; it didn’t matter how many times he swiped at the ethereal, miniature Loki who sat on his shoulder because the little _shit_ was _completely_ unaffected by human hands phasing through him. “I must admit that I am rather enjoying the display, but don’t you think it’s a little much... you know, even _for you_?”

“Stop-talking-stop-talking-stop-talking!” the tanned male all but yowled, his feet skidding on the immaculate marble flooring to narrowly miss a guy three times his size diving for him from out of _fucking nowhere_.

“On your left, _genius_...”

“Wah! What the hell?! _Whoa_!!”

Hissing, his body slamming into the (yes, just as hard as it looked) floor (and immediately curling in on itself), Tony wasn’t given more than a handful of seconds to get his thoughts straight before, with an ease that both frightened and made him jealous simultaneously, he was lifted by the back of his neck _single-handed_.

 _Oh... double **fuck**_...

“O-okay, I give, take me back...”

“What? Speak up louder hen! How didst you come to be here! Speak! Are you dumb?”

Blinking, his mind briefly wondering which part of the stupidly tall, WWE wanna-be’s barked out nonsense was the most offensive thing he’d heard for a while (and he _was_ Tony Stark), the omega turned his heard sharply to glare (the best he could) at dwarfish ghost still doggedly lounging on his shoulder.

“ _Loki_!” he hissed.

“What didst thou say... oh! You, wai-...”

“ _Whooph!_ ”

Chuckling loudly, his hands giving a modest round of applause, the All-Mother’s Agent watched delightedly as the human bounced onto the bed before scrabbling to virtually bury himself within the viridian sheets of silk he’d chosen to specifically impress him.

By the Norns he was _cute_...

“Shit! _Shit!_ What the _actual_ fuck is happening here?” the younger snapped, his left hand rubbing at his right shoulder whilst he glared at the raven-haired God still so innocently sat upon the bed _exactly_ where he’d left him before he’d bolted from the bed, across fur and rug coated floors to an ornate door and into, well...

Was there a space-Viking based TV Show that ran some kind of Comic-con?

Were the fans of said show all tech-mages wielding special-effects gear whilst jacking-up on ‘roids every half-hour?

 _Triple **fuck**_...

“Now, now, if you’d just take a breath and listen to me...”

“Ohh, _Lo-lo_ , there are _many things_ that I want to do to you but _listening_ ain’t one of them...”

“Umm? Why Anthony, that is a little forward of you, isn’t it?” the trickster chuckled, his brows waggling whilst Tony struggled not to lunge at him and, instead, made the safer decision of rolling his eyes; survival instincts now fully up to speed, he figured that pissing off a guy who could _teleport living mass at will_ wasn’t the best idea.

Well, not yet, anyway...

That would have to be plan c...

“Okay, fine, _let’s_ say that I believe you, alright? Hell, why not go the whole hog and say that, fine, I’m in Ass-guard (“on _As_ -guard, honey-pop” the alpha corrected with a wink), yeah-whatever, and that you’re some God with a whole world of crazy, _magic_ nonsense just waiting outside of those _Final-Fantasy-cum-Lord of the Rings_ styled doors” he started, his eyes narrowing. “That doesn’t explain why I’m here, naked and in a bed that’s got your scent all over it” he added, his scowl smoothing into an ironic little smile. “Sure, I’d be a catch for any alpha on Earth and have been kidnapped a few times for that reason (“never again, I promise you” the older growled, his whole demeanour having shifted)... what? Seriously? So I wasn’t hearing things” he huffed, his arms folding. “How in the world, mine or yours, does that make sense? Surely we’re different species...”

“True” Loki shrugged, his emerald eyes flashing enticingly; “however, all people of the Nine were made by the Norns in one way or another and so, with a little shape-shifting here, some biological manipulation there, we’re all able to procreate providing the conditions are right” he explained, his own smile broadening. “Although, there are one or two exceptions in our case...”

“Is one of those things _consent_?” the human snorted.

Chuckling, the immortal raised his hands in surrender; “Anthony, dearest, I am _not_ the reason you’re naked, okay? Jan van Dyne bet you ten grand that you wouldn’t strip and skinny-dip but you...”

“Ugh! Enough already!” the omega hissed. “Stop being so weird and stalker-y, alright? I’m freaked out enough as it is” he reminded, his golden irises (the calling card of his gender) molten with a mix of anger and confusion. “So if you’re going to rape me, knot me or... I don’t know... _sacrifice_ me to something big and scaly, I’d rather you just get on with it!”

Blinking owlishly, his head cocking to the side again, the brunette somehow didn’t scream (in a manly way, mind you) when he was suddenly pulled into the alpha’s strong embrace and (honest to goodness) _cuddled_ like a child would be; strangely, the blanket had been dragged along with him and he was expertly wrapped in it.

“What...”

“Shh, shh” the older breathed, his voice a little strained; “oh but the Queen is always right, of course she is” he muttered quietly whilst his arms tightened a fraction. “Tony, I thought just bringing you here, showing you all of this in one, quick burst would make things easier... you know, like ripping off a band-aid?” he admitted, his posture sagging when the mortal’s gender-based-instincts kicked in and he snuggled closer to his chest. 

“S-stop using those... those damned _alpha_ pheromones on-n me...” the omega rumbled whilst leaning into and actually ( _fuck you, biology!_ ) enjoying the embrace; “j-just spit out what you’re trying to s-say” he urged with a wiggle and a sigh.

Apparently the leather get-up the other was clad in was (aside from the buckles), butter-soft.

“Umm... actually, not that I want to move, really, but it’d probably be better if I showed you” the ivory-skinned male sighed before, a grin pricking his lips, he shuffled to the edge of the bed and effortlessly stood with the (now heavily blushing) eighteen year old scooped into a bridal styled carry.

“H-hey... I can _walk_...”

Chuckling, he held him all the more securely before marching away from the bed, past the grand (yet empty) fireplace and into another chamber as the singular, oaken door swung open at his approach.

“H-holy shit, so you _are_ a drug-dealer” Tony found himself gasping, his irises expanding when the circular room unravelled before him with shelf-upon-shelf of bottles, books and scrolls; there were no windows and, at the centre, a table packed with glistening, _unusual_ chemistry equipment and (as cliché as it sounded) a big-ass cauldron. However, the focal point of the entire Harry Potter set-up had to be a glittering, amber gem which twirled, dipped and dived into the bubbling pot like some enchanted goldfish thinking it was Shamu or something.

“Are you _sure_ I’m not still strung out on LSD? I mean, _where_ is the lighting coming from? What in the world is all of this and _that_? How the hell is it...”

“All in good time, dear-heart, all in good time” the older replied before he gently eased the honey-skinned male to his feet beside the cauldron, his left arm encircling the other’s waist whilst his right reached out to the Reality Stone which bobbed and twirled at his motion.

“Now to answer the first set of questions you gave me when I so wrongfully just snatched you up like the dolt I am” he huffed, his nose (and he knew it was wrong to take liberties) briefly burying into the other’s thick, soft strands of auburn hair. 

“Um...”

“Look to the pool’s surface, what do you see?”

Blinking, Tony (for once) followed the instructions without delay, his brows raising when a face (familiar, yet not) looked back at him before it pulled away to _fly_ in a red and gold suit of mechanised armour; “is... is that _me_?”

“A version of you, yes” the chaos mage breathed, his tone fond; “there are many” he furthered, his fingers coaxing the Stone to twist and coil whilst the pool shimmered.

“Whoa...” the human gasped as, with every passing minute, a new series of images flashed up; one showed him in a cave piecing together a suit from scraps, whilst in another he was fleeing Viet-Cong and saved, last minute, by a Rhodey with an afro and then, not that he should be surprised at this point, he was dripping in silvery nano-tech, the suit cloying around him. “What is all of this?”

“Just a handful of realities from across the multi-verse” the Asgardian replied gently; “and in most of them, especially the ones that contain the most stable versions of the Nine Realms, you and I are together” he said, his whole demeanour softening.

“That’s why I sought you out, you see” he murmured; “I figured, why fight fate when you can give it a push?”


	3. Others Fight Fate...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

Frigga, Queen of Asgard, Allmother and favourite of the Norns was, she’d admit, quite surprised by her Agent’s knew found ambition to become mated and settled, however...

“... just running through the halls! The chamber-maids will not stop gossiping about it and the older, unmated Courtiers are demanding their rights to challenge...”

Only someone capable of causing so much ruckus in the span of ten to fifteen minutes could possibly tame and interest her young trickster for a life-time...

“... then there’s the mages! All omegas in the enclave have been counted and are present, so where did this one come from? Why is he here? You do realise that there’ll be an uproar should they learn that _Loki_ has taken an apprentice, let alone one from another Realm...”

She’d been sat in the (extraordinarily rowdy) emergency Council meeting for at least an hour by this point and, as she continued to sit (serenely, _poised_ ) all of her thoughts kept wandering back to the Jotnar in Asgardian clothing who’d approached her for permission to cause this mess only three days ago...

“... Another Realm?! Where? Midgard? By the Allfather’s beard! Is there a _mortal_ just _wandering_ around Asgard? Well, if the Court’s favoured jester is able to simply procure omegas when he wishes then why aren’t our alphas allowed the same privilege? I... ”

Not that she could deny the boy (a second son, a son more relatable to her than the first one Odin had brought for her to nurture, although she loved them both) anything _but_ her patience was running thinner by the second...

“... no one is saying that Loki or _any_ alpha is able to or should have the right to simply _take_ anyone or anything... We are _Asgardians_ , after all, not some uncivilised creatures from...”

“That is quite enough” she called, her aura flashing from her position at the head of the table, her blue eyes sharp; “my Lords and Ladies, my Agent was given express permission by myself and under my authority to summon the Midgardian here” she added, her smile light. “I had, at the beginning, attempted to say such... however, with so many _passions_ enflamed by such a trivial incident, I thought it best to let you, ah, _discuss_ your fears so I may assuage them” she furthered, her tone kind yet laced with an edge that had many sitting down and smoothing their ruffled finery.

“Err, your Highness, if I may...”

“Yes?”

“Would it be too bold of the Council to enquire as to why your Majesty granted such permission?”

Offering a soft, melodious laugh, the Allmother relaxed a little into the golden throne reserved for her; “it is quite simple” she breathed, her hand reaching for and taking a glistening gauntlet from which she took a dainty sip.

“That omega is Loki’s fated mate...”

~*~*~*~

Tony had stared, gawped, gasped and made all kinds of ridiculous noises by the time Loki had grown tired commanding the stone to show him more versions of the mortal in various settings.

“ _Hey_ ” the omega whined, his eyes now owlishly peering around a (sadly) blank cauldron’s surface; “I was watching that...” the eighteen year old grumped before leaning back, a frown marring his handsome features.

“Now, now, there’ll be plenty more time for that _later_ ” the Chaos mage chuckled, his own smile broadening when the other’s expression morphed into a (totally adorable) pout; “right now, I think, getting you some decent food and a potion or two to reverse any damage your _former_ life-style has caused you is...”

“Eh?” the younger snorted, his arms folding as they regarded each other: “firstly, Burger-King is an exceptional establishment, so no hating on his royal beefy-ness, okay?” he quipped, his right brow quirking. “Secondly, I’m not liking this _former_ business... I thought you said that you _hadn’t_ abducted me...”

“And I haven’t, but...”

“ _But_ is not want I want to hear, pal” the omega cut in, his head inclining to the large pot (and its still magically floating, glittering, show-jumping occupant). “Okay, so all of _this_ is pretty impressive, _compelling_ even, however, you can’t just... I don’t know, force feelings on people... Hell, not that I’d know, really, as I’m not so great with those kinds of things” he reminded glibly. 

“I promise you that I’d never do that” the Agent assured, his hands raising in a placating gesture; “it’s just that, well, taking you back is going to be... _complicated_...”

“Tch, you’re a God, aren’t you? _Un_ -complicate it” was the other’s response, his eyes narrowed.

Feeling a prickle of nervous sweat (and mentally face-palming; shit, he’d really messed this up, hadn’t he? _Of course_ the mortal wouldn’t just look at his other lives and say _’oh gosh, Mr Loki, can you knot and claim me right away, please?_ ’) prick his brow, the Jotnar tried his best to smile; “umm...”

“Loki?”

“Heh... okay, the truth? I _can’t_ take you back to Midgard...”

“Can’t or _won’t_?” the teen hissed, all semblances of calm officiously dropped; “you’re not doing such a great job of winning me over, mister” he warned before, with a blink, the frown returned whilst he took a step closer.

“I’m not supposed to be here, am I?” he asked, his forward movements causing the (rapidly more sheepish) mage to back-peddle.

“Ah-ha... technically, no...”

“You’ve had to break some rules, call in some favours, do _something_ in order to nab me, haven’t you?”

“Well...”

“Wow... just _wow_ ” the omega deadpanned; “so, I’m stuck with you... and there’s no human-embassy, no contact with Earth, no _way_ for me to get back on my own, is that what you’re telling me?”

Steeling himself, the shorter male glaring up at him on tip-toes, Loki nodded, his face the very definition of sheepish; “sorry?”

Huffing out a bark of harsh, sharp laughter, Tony shoved him in the chest, spun around and made his way back to the bedroom; “clothes!” he yelled.

Blinking, his legs kicking into action, the chaos god sputtered to a halt at the chamber’s doorway; “what?”

“If I’m staying, I want clothes, _nice_ ones” the eighteen year old demanded whilst removing the crude _skirt_ he’d made from the blankets and throwing them back onto the bed; “I want my own room _and_...”

A knock sounded at the suite’s main entrance, its booming presence sounding about the room and effectively cutting off what the mortal had been about to say.

Scowling (he’d specifically told his honour-guard to ensure that he wasn’t interrupted), Friagg’s favourite servant motioned for the omega to get onto the bed (a wave of relief washed over him when the teen swiftly and effectively borrowed under the covers) before striding to the door.

He was going to wish he hadn’t...

“ _Brother!_ ”

“ _Whooph!_ ”

Choking (Thor’s bear-hugs were able to crush lesser beings, after all), Loki struggled until the hulking, blonde alpha released him with a good-natured laugh, the mage struggled not to simply enchant the oaf and send him away, until...

“Well, where is he?” the heir-apparent asked whilst ogling the room; “where is the future carrier of mine nieces and nephews, hmm? Fandral says he is most _fine_...”

“You can tell that overly-flounced shirt lover to keep his eyes to himself!” the raven-haired male found himself snapping; “I’ll gouge them out myself, if...”

“Oh, but brother, haven’t you heard? Has mother not come to tell you?”

Scowling (why couldn’t the brute cut to the point like he usually did?), the dagger-wielder straightened his clothes, cocked a brow and dared ask: “what?”

“Why, the whole palace is positively buzzing with the news!” the older creature stated as he strolled to the bed, his smile widening when the mound of blankets scooted away from where he’d perched; “father is _greatly_ displeased with the both of you.”

“Tch, when isn’t he displeased about _something_?” the Agent asked, his annoyance rising when Thor poked at his hiding mate who _squeaked_ at the contact; “stop that! The poor thing is already disorientated and pissed off at me...”

“Ah, but you see, there is even greater cause for concern... umm, not that I worry for you, brother, you are a warrior of repute and...”

“Ugh! For the love of your father’s overly-groomed beard, Thor! Out with it!”

“Odin has called for a mating-tournament!” the prince answered, just as loudly, all joviality gone in the wake of the younger alpha yelling at him; “that’s to be your punishment... You see, mother has tried to quell the panic caused by your hen’s trip outside of this room, however, when she claimed that the omega should be yours and yours alone, well...”

“That old blow-hard couldn’t just let things be” Loki growled, his emerald eyes flashing crimson; “what are the stakes, besides the obvious?”

“The winner receives the mortal induced and ready for breeding, an apple from the orchard of Idun and a sum of gelds at the same weight of the living prize... however, and this was a stipulation that our mother insisted upon, magics are allowed but, between the two final participants, the loser will be exiled, forever” the blonde stated, a smile trying to tip his lips. “Surely there’ll be few to challenge you with such a heavy price to pay for failure, brother, that and your spell-work is beyond reproach...”

“Are _you_ entering?”

“Ha! _Me_?! Loki! I wonder at you lately! Why in the world would I give up Nine Realms worth of tail to be _mated_ so early, hmm?” he laughed boldly before, with a jerk, he pulled the blankets away to reveal a thunderously scowling Tony who, with a snarl, pushed at the other’s hulking form to allow himself enough space to slip-off the bed with an under-sheet hastily wrapped around him.

“Oh my, he is fair, isn’t he?”

“Heh, we’ll see how _fair_ you think I am when I jab one of _his_ daggers in _your_ face” he grumbled whilst ambling away from the both of them, the circular chamber with the cauldron at his back; “am I hearing him right? Is there going to be a bunch of intergalactic pro-wrestlers fighting over who gets to fuck me now?”

“Sadly, it’s true” Loki sighed, his shoulders stiffening when the omega let out a small, hysterical laugh.

“ _Wonderful_ ” he spat; “well, come on then, let’s huddle up or do _whatever_ your version of that is?”

“What?”

“Tch, look, oh mighty God of shits’n’giggles, you’ve gotten me into this ridiculous mess and now we’ve got to find a way out of it” he insisted before narrowing a look at a (thoroughly interested and curiously observing) Thor; “you too, Point-Break” he ordered. “’Cus as much as I’m not a fan of being here, what I encountered out there has left me with the distinct impression that I’m _really_ not going to like what’ll happen to me if someone or, hell, _something_ else wins me at this tournament thing” he huffed.

“So, how are we going to win?”


	4. Plans in Action...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

“No _fucking_ way!”

The equality-loving, human-studier side of his brain wanted desperately to agree with the (adorably) flustered omega gawping at the _outfit_ a pack of tittering maidens had been sent to wash then dress him in...

“What the, I mean, this... _this_?! From what I remember about Vikings _this_ is not a standard part of the wardrobe!”

However, as an alpha, the thought of that beautiful (albeit a little too thin; he’d soon remedy that) body only swathed in a bejewelled loincloth was one he _definitely_ wanted to see. 

“Tch! Why would’st we dress as Midgardian Norsemen?” Thor grunted from his position upon a wide, comfortable arm-chair. “What you _sneer_ at, mortal, is ceremonial gear designed to exonerate the status of an omega... surely even an uncultured youth can see and appreciate the plethora of jewels applied?”

Now, if Loki had been a kinder, wiser and more considerate man, he may have chosen to warn the golden heir about their guest’s background, temper and acerbic tongue...

“ _Excuse_ you?!”

 _But_ the trickster couldn’t help who he was anymore than the sun could help shining...

“Honey, let me tell _you_ something” the younger male seethed, his hands snatching the _garment_ away from the rapidly blinking, suddenly flustered femmes. “These little rhinestones are chump-change to what I’ve got in any one of my drawers, in any one of my closets, in any _one_ fucking bedroom in any _one_ of my seven mansions, okay?” he spat. “ _Uncultured_?! Hell, the only thing uncultured about me is the pearl-choker I inherited from Grandpa so, before you start thinking with your dick, knot, biceps or otherwise, just you remember that you’re not dealing with some precious, _darling_ omega but Tony _Fucking_ Stark! Alright?!”

Oh, but it was as if the Norns had made the deliciously growling young man just for him...

“I...”

“And _another_ thing!” the omega continued, his hands still shaking the ornate crimson, gold and sapphire accented leather; “how the hell is this even legal?! I’m not a citizen of Ass-guard! We’re not even the same species!” he close to howled. “You’re the prince, right? You’re the next guy in line and so, if you can’t undo what ol’smugy-mc-smuggison has done then you can at least, for the good of inter-planetary relations, tell daddy-dearest that I am **not** wearing this, okay?”

“But...”

“No buts Bodie! Now come on, up you get and out you go! You too, ladies!” he snapped at the affronted, bewildered women gawping from him to Thor and back again; “and don’t any of you _dare_ show your faces here again unless you come back with something _better_ than dead-animal strips and two-bit diamonds, capiche?”

Then, with a strength that Loki was surprised (and impressed) by, the eighteen year old managed to wrangle all four of the trespassers out of the Agent’s room before, ceremoniously, slamming the door closed; “Jesus! I know that’s the wrong guy to mention up here, but _come on_ ” the lither male mumbled. “In case you didn’t notice, Low-key player, I am not the happiest of bunnies right now...”

“And you’re absolutely adorable... ugh, I mean right, _right_ ” the raven-haired alpha chuckled, his emerald eyes flashing in glee when the omega’s golden gaze sizzled with barely suppressed anger.

“You’re not helping” the omega accused, his arms folding with self-righteousness even as he continued to stand draped in a bed-sheet and nothing more; actually, the more he thought about it, keeping Tony dressed _exactly_ how he was would be the best way forward.

However, something told him that he’d be booted out of his chambers for even suggesting it...

“So, now what?”

“Well” the Jotnar is Asgardian clothing began, his hands mild-manneredly positioned behind his back as he sauntered around his delectable little guest and soon-to-be-mate; “the first part of our combined plan has been a success since Thor pleading with the Allfather has bought us additional time” he murmured. “That, of course, means that the clones I’ve dispatched can see to fixing the tournament bouts in our favour whilst also making sure that the charms my Lady has placed about the ring are... _kinder_ to me then to my competition” he reasoned, a grin flicking his lips.

“Tch, you needn’t look so pleased with yourself” the omega chided with a snip, his legs regally marching him to the bed where he took a seat and snagged a fruit off of a tray that the maidens had brought. “This whole kidnapping thing is a real kick in the balls for me... let alone the approaching, magical Stockholm syndrome apple I’m supposed to eat before someone gets to fuck me and own me forever...”

“It won’t come to that” Loki cut in, all joviality removed from his tone as they regarded each other across one of his favourite rugs; “if the winner so chooses, the _prize_ can be released and granted freedom...”

“Ha! And you expect me to believe that that’s what you’ll give me if you somehow win this thing?” the younger huffed, his right brow arching sardonically whilst he took a bite from the weirdly spiky, strangely soft, completely purple thing he’d picked up. “Wasn’t... umm... the point of you... _man, this is good_... ugh bringing me here... the... ugh... huh” Tony munched distractedly, a pink tongue flicking out (maddeningly) to swipe at his lips.

“Hmm... as tempting as it would be to lock you up and ravish you at any moment of my choosing... well, _another_ version of myself tried that with, ugh, unexpected and terrible consequences for both himself and Asgard” the older admitted through a shudder. “This _tournament_ was never meant to happen and Odin taking a very personal interest _certainly_ wasn’t something I’d even considered, let alone those bastard courtiers sticking their oars in” he sighed. “It’s not as though I haven’t pulled such lively tricks before _and_ an offering of five omegas from the enclave was only made a few hundred years ago...”

“A _few hundred years?!_ ” the younger yowled; ‘’what? So the whole _God_ thing is true?”

“Not strictly speaking, no” the alpha mused thoughtfully, his body strolling to the bed so that he could pluck up a few pieces to munch; “although, I suppose, to someone from a culture which has forgotten about magic and only live but a span” he shrugged. “T’wasn’t always so... ah, in the days of Arthur and Merlin, back when the fae and djinn roamed about with other spirits, well, your people were so much more in tune with us and our ways... Not that _I_ , personally, bear any ill-will towards you and your ilk for progressing and becoming self-reliant, especially when it comes to medicine and technology... However, there are few within the Realm Eternal who harp-on about the old days... that is why me winning this tournament could hold more importance than just what could transpire between you and I romantically” he mused.

“Tch, _really_?” the younger snorted. “Are you trying to tell me that, I don’t know, if somehow this whole thing blows up in our faces that could give the pro-wrestlers’ around here due-cause to go to Earth and, what, _invade_?” he asked, his incredulous look dying when Loki tried his best _not_ to look sheepish. 

“Holy shit...”

“Indeed” the older sighed, his expression the epitome of put-upon whilst he gobbled up a peach-looking fruit. “But, worry not, I’ve been in tighter scrapes before... this will seem but a trifle in hindsight” he assured, his mouth opening to add more assurances until, with a bang, the door to his private chamber burst open and a flurry of maidens (armed with brushes, basins, wash-cloths and the like) barged their way in.

“Oh _hell-no!! **Loki! Do something!**_ ” the omega squeaked, his body struggling amidst the deluge of women who snagged, pulled and _out-right_ lifted him up and out of the room; “oww! Stop tugging at me! I _will_ end you, bitch!” he all but howled whilst he was carted away.

Sighing, his eyes watching on helplessly, Loki simply shook his head whilst Thor placed a firm, reassuring hand onto his shoulder and squeezed; “all will be well, brother” he tried to soothe. “All will be well...”


	5. Culture clash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.
> 
> **Warnings include: angst, sexist society, imprisonment and swearing, _lots_ of it!**

Sitting at the centre of a gladiator arena right out of some architect’s ancient, Steampunk-Rome, fan-boy fantasy (and, seriously? The Space-Vikings needed to get their cultural references straight; what was next? Flying carpets from Arabia? Irish Leprechauns?), Tony had never felt more exposed in his life.

To feel this way after he’d been plucked out of a swimming pool _naked_ when he’d been abducted by aliens (well, _alien_ ) was really saying something...

Jesus, what was his life?

“Would you care for some mead?” a tall, slender, moon-skinned girl with eagle wings and a creepily pleasant grin asked for the _fiftieth_ time.

“Fuck off...”

“A platter of fruits with cheeses?” she furthered, her forest-green eyes milky and stewed congenially.

“Ugh! What part of _fuck off_ don’t you get?!” he spat, his hands slamming onto the golden bars of the gilded _bird-cage_ he’d been sat in, his feet huffily stomping at the weird mix of animal skins, silks, cushions and pillows that littered the glistening circle he could barely walk more than seven paces in. “Damn-it lady, all I want is to be let out of this ridiculous thing!” he added, his teeth virtually gnashing whilst she continued to look at him, completely unfazed by his distress or demands.

“Perhaps a sedative might be more suitable” she finally replies, her feathers shifting; “you cannot leave, omega, the Allfather has decreed that you are to be won this day...”

“The _Allfather_ has no right to decide anything for me, let alone _decree_ that I play waifu-bait to a bunch of alphas I’ve never even met!” he hissed; “I’m human! I shouldn’t even _be_ here...”

“And yet, here you are” the woman (a valkyrie if he was going to play a game of guess the mythical jailer) replied with a light shrug. “Therefore, as an _honoured_ guest, perhaps considering your good fortune at not having been sent to the army barracks to please soldiers there until you’re no longer able, or dead, is something you should be doing instead of acting like a petulant child...”

“Heh! Is that a _threat_ Little Miss Sunshine?” he cut in, his scowl thunderous as he crossed his arms shuffled his bare feet some more; “tch, you know? I can’t believe that I’m going to say this _but_ I am a child compared to you guys! This is child-endangerment! Child _abuse_! Child...”

“Perhaps, if you were a virgin, I would be more inclined to sympathy...”

“Oh _come **on**_!!” he laughed, his tone hysterical; “what kind of ancient, sexist bullshit is that! Huh?! So just because I’ve had sex before I’m suddenly _not_ worth saving? Are you telling me that I deserve to be here? That I should be a _big boy_ and happily rip this stupid loin-cloth off for the alpha with the biggest muscles?!” he ranted, his body now moving, _frenzied_. “I mean, what the actual fuck, feather-head? To start dating the guy who brought me here is one thing, but _this_ is a whole other crock of shit” he grumbled; “you know Loki, right? Tall, dark, twisted sense of humour? Well, him and me made a deal, alright? So why don’t you fly on over there and tell Nordic Darth Vader to keep his big-beard out of our business, huh?!” 

Humming lightly, the serene creature turned away from the crowd to appraise him properly. “Ahh... you really do appear to be as unflappable as the Allmother’s Agent bragged” was her response, her head tilting towards him curiously; “most omega, even those born within the Realm Eternal, find their fate difficult” she commented. “Many cry, some beg but you, however, do neither... instead, you stand and accuse, rant and make logical arguments with a rational mind” she furthered, her grin dropping into something kinder. “Yes, yes you will do well here, Anthony Edward, Son of Stark...”

“W-what? Hey, how did you...”

However, he found his question dying on his lips when the woman shimmered, the visage of a older yet still beautiful woman flashing across his vision, and vanished to leave him stood alone inside his gilded prison, his eyes rapidly blinking at the sandy floor yawning out before rows of tiered sitting.

Well, fuck...

~*~*~*~

“Ahh, my Lady seems to approve, not that I’m surprised” Loki heard himself murmur smugly, his jade eyes alight with pleasure as he continued to watch his adorable little mate flip-off the gathering Asgardian’s whilst screaming something about lawyers, nukes and _bloody-retribution_.

“Isn’t he just the cutest?” he sighed out dreamily whilst Thor, his face puzzled, continued to slouch against the open-air archway to the combatant’s lounge, his head cocking like a confused Labrador. 

“Hmm, he is a beauty, to be sure... the temper of his blood with yours should make for... ah, _interesting_ children” he replied, his right hand lazily scratching his beard; “you’ll need to be mindful of his tongue once he’s admitted to Court, though” he furthered, his brows lifting when the human started to insult the on-lookers in multiple languages.

“Nonsense! He has every right to speak his mind... in fact, he’ll be just the thing we need to start getting these crusty old relics out of their inertia... hell, I’m pretty sure that’s one of the main reasons why your blessed mother engaged my services and granted me such wonderful protections” the younger reasoned. “Come now, Thor, surely you don’t want to inherit or rule Asgard as it currently stands? You’re just as interested in Midgard and it’s faster pace of life as I am, aren’t you?”

“Well... that place is not without its charms” the older murmured thoughtfully, a smile tugging his lips despite his misgivings whilst the younger man, a man he couldn’t love more even if they’d been truly related, continued to grin like a love-sick loon.

It was wonderful to see the enigmatic alpha so genuinely happy outside of playing a terrible prank on a deserving target...

“Oh? What is this? Think you already the victor, Frigga’s-maid?”

Baulking, his fury overtaking him in an instant, the Prince whirled around to snarl at Vjjorgn, a spark of lightning crackling between his fingers whilst the expert hunter smirked, his scarred face creasing unkindly whilst Loki offered him an unimpressed look which was full of boredom and disgust. “ _Wow_ , what an insult, my heart is positively in pieces” he deadpanned. “Yes, you _really_ know how to strike a chord there, uh... Umm, wait, _who_ are you, again?” he enquired glumly, his eyes sparkling momentarily with mirth when the warrior baulked. 

“Why you outrageous little upstart!!” the grey-haired alpha all be screeched; “I am the most well known and revered hunter this side of...”

“Yes, yes, _very_ impress now, if you wouldn’t mind? The heir-apparent looks as though he’s ready to throttle you and we have a prize to admire so shoo, go on, oh, and _do_ watch that awful little limp you’ve got there... I’d hate to think that the rest of our competition would see that particularly vulnerable little weakness and take advantage” he close to cooed.

“ _How **dare** you!!_ ” the old alpha roared; “I’ll have your head!!”

“ _You’ll_ be disqualified” the Jotnar in Aesir clothing replied calmly, his right hand stilling Thor as his closest friend made to move; “save your pep for the ring, old-timer, I think that you’ll need it” he continued for good measure whilst signalling to two of the beta guards stationed within the lounge to ensure alpha pheromones didn’t end the tournament before it started.

“Fine, _fine_!!” the scarred man hissed, his huge, meaty arms pulling away from the armour-clad enforcers; “I’ll not forget this insult...”

“Oh? Now don’t go making promises you can’t keep, good sir, for old age often robs us such things” Loki chirped as he was escorted away; “I look forward to seeing you out there!” he called out with further gusto, his smirk shit-eating whilst he waved and winked at the other alphas who’d been watching the display.

No one, not even Thor, seemed particularly pleased.

 _Good_.

“Ay-me” the blonde sighed; “you never make things easy for yourself, do you?”

“Hmm? Ah, worry not that pretty head of yours” the raven haired mage chuckled. “Tis merely a bit of sport, that’s all and, should my little pantomime have ruffled a few feathers, well, I thrive in chaos, do I not?”

“Odin may see through your jesting” the bearded alpha reminded quietly, his gaze serious; “I worry for you, for your hen, should things not work out...”

“Oh ye of little faith” the sorcerer cut in primly, a gesture of his hands summoning gungnir, his custom, emerald leather gloves, sweeping trench-coat in the same stunning colour and the slender-horned face guard which handsomely framed his young, roguishly features. “The Norns, I feel, are with me, my Lady is with me and that gorgeous, delightful omega in distress in counting on me to save the day in my typical, garishly flamboyant way... I can hardly let him down now, can I? Not after dragging him here and subjecting him to this?” 

Huffing, his arms crossed, Thor relented, his shoulders relaxing a fraction; “I shall wish you luck and go to join my parents, then” he offered, his head inclining in a show of respect shared between Asagrdian warriors; “may you be victorious this day, my brother.”

~*~*~*~

Absentmindedly tapping out a tune he’d picked up from somewhere, his inner monologue counting through the digits of pi, Tony had found his anger and outrage replaced by boredom and fatigue; at this rate he’d die of old age before...

“My Lords and Ladies of the Aesir!”

Blinking, his body still slumped against the bars (which should have been cold, however, just like everything else in this bat-shit crazy place, they were warm, _almost_ cushioned), the omega let out a yawn and stretched a little before lifting his eyes from the floor to roll his eyes at the announcer prowling the arena with a strange, crystal microphone.

“It is my pleasure to welcome you this evening to a rare and exciting courtship tournament” the man, clearly an alpha, dressed up like a reject from the Hunger Games, expounded proudly; “behold the Midgardian omega, one of many whom may soon be gracing our Courts...”

Jerking, the rest of the dickhead’s words dying away, Tony felt himself rise, his eyes searching, _desperately_ trying to find...

“Never fear, svass, I’ll not allow it...”

Letting out a shuddering breath, his pupils expanding, the mortal watched the other-worldly alpha’s mouth move, his words reaching across to him and unheard by all others; “you promise? Don’t you fucking lie to me” he replied through a swallow.

“Thor and the Allmother shall sway Odin whilst I work my schemes into place” Loki stated, his face and demeanour the epitome of serious; “tis bad enough that I have led you here, Anthony, therefore as penance, Earth shall only rejoin the Nine on its terms... I pledge this promise to you on mine life and honour” he continued, his eyes flashing. “Now it’s time for you to put on your performance” he warned, his head gesturing slightly to the side; “I will find further ways to atone for this...”

“You’re damn right you will” the younger stated, his head snapping away to watch the vulgar male saunter towards him with a canter of his hips and a smile laced with sugared arsenic.

“What say you Midgardian? Do you have a beau in mind?”

“Well _Chuck_ ” he breathed into the device that’d just been jammed through the bars; “I do have quite a few things on my mind _but_ picking out my favourite rapist isn’t one of them” he stated bluntly, his words sending a ripple of disapproving murmurs cascading around the arena. 

“W-well, that, ahh... cultural differences aside, surely...”

“Cultural differences be damned!” the shorter male snapped, his hands effortlessly snagging the microphone off of the stunned commentator; “you guys _clearly_ don’t know or understand what consent is! Just because I’m an omega, just because I can go into _heat_ doesn’t give you the right to fucking breed me like cattle!” he hissed. “You should all be ashamed of yourselves! You may look down on me for being mortal _but_ most of our _back-water_ societies abandoned arranged marriages, concubines and omega-auctions years ago” he threw in for good measure. “Can’t you see that... _hey_!!”

“Ah-haa, ha! My, what a spirited little prize for the match’s champion to spoil, neh?!” 

At the roar which resounded about the structure, Tony felt like smacking his head into the bars until a concussion freed him from this insanity; “what the actual fuck is wrong with you people?!” he tried to yell over the noise. 

“Loki! You better get your ass out here and do something!” he yelped, his eyes widening when the sand of the arena started to swirl around the base of his cage, the grains spinning with such intensity that they were starting to melt into glass whilst, his yip of terror lost, a claxon began to ring.

“Let the tournament begin!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I tried to finish this bad-boy today... turns out it got away from me (again... wow, this happens a lot to me...) and _now_ , there are two more chapters under-way...
> 
> Oh-well! ; 3


	6. Let Battle Comence...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1... it's somewhere near there... : )
> 
> Warnings include: discount fighting scenes (they're... really not my thing) and swearing!

Expertly dodging swinging maces, axes and the like, Loki kept his gaze and seidr focused on tricking and baffling his opponents as the (giant compared to him) true Asgardians lumbered about him with roars, snarls and teeth-shaking yells. 

Hmm, it was _almost_ like any other sparring session he’d been roped into; however, as his eyes gave a hesitant flick towards the arena’s centre, a small knot of something (not worry, not _doubt_ ) tugged at him.

In all fairness, Tony’s yells of various profanities really wasn’t helping matters, either.

“What the fuck are you meant to be, huh? You look like a bear face-fucked a yeti, or something!”

Sighing (so as to contain his mirth; it really wouldn’t do to be seen having such larks during blood-sport for fear his golden-haired competitors would see it as collusion), the raven haired mage flicked at dagger towards one of his brawnier opponents.

“And _you_? You’re tellin’ me that’s muscle and not fat?! Hell, not that I’m into shaming or anything, but _shit_! A ridiculously long, admittedly awesome beard can only hide so much!”

So far, things were going relatively well; several of the men had been knocked out or _knocked out_ of the ring which meant that the end of this farce would be in sight before the glass working its way up his intended’s cage made it anywhere near his waistline. 

Mm, and what a waistline it was.

Maybe, if he was good and bought him lots of red-velvet cupcakes and electronicy things to play with then Anthony might wear a loincloth for him beyond this, their soon to be wedding night…

“Jesus! Did your mother do the horizontal-tango with a giant-Cheeto or something?!”

Blinking (and cursing his moment of distracted weakness), Loki’s shrewd glare landed on one of the alphas he’d been hoping to avoid.

Jaegar the Blood-Maw was _not_ a man (and he used that term liberally) to take lightly; dwarfing most of them at a staggering eight-foot, seven inches, many believed that his mother, a powerful sorceress in her own right, had mated with a Fire-Giant, perhaps even Surtur himself, to conceive him.

The fact that he was a fierce warrior _with_ combustion-styled seidr really wasn’t making him the Agent’s ideal opponent but, as that manic gaze leered at the omega whilst he spat out words to do with rutting, the Jutnar knew he had no choice.

“Ha! Do not make promises to that mortal you cannot keep! It is _well_ known amidst the older, lesser harlots of the Nine that your stature boasts a thick candle wenst all you truly offer is a short, floppy wick!”

Step one: use the bastard’s infamous temper against him.

“ **You dare?!** You, Frigga’s maid, wish to _insult_ me?!”

Step two: direct that anger at another alpha.

“Ah-me? I apologise, Blood-Maw, t’was knowledge passed onto me by Jorgondr over-there... he is _fond_ of slighting you and I for our heritages, is he not? Why, he even went so far to suggest that _I_ am the better man purely because my parents were married before mine conception...”

“ _ **That fucker! I’ll have his head for a trophy upon mine lodge’s wall~!!**_ ”

Bingo.

Smirking (and winking at an eye-rolling (but clearly impressed) Tony), Loki stepped aside with a flourish to allow the hulking creature to dive onto the unsuspecting warrior currently trying to fend off one of Odin’s personal guards.

That meant he only had three potential threats to worry about...

“Have at thee, Agent!”

Speaking of which.

Snarling, his jade eyes glittering, the slighter man found his daggers clashing against a broad-sword that could have taken his arm if he hadn’t been careful; “Baldr? Why, it’s not like you to go after sexual conquests, is it? This sort of thing _really_ goes against your purest image, doesn’t it?”

Snorting, his glacial eyes narrowed, the legendary God of Light (the favourite of Odin, Thor and the rest of the Court, no less) continued to press down upon their taught blades, a flicker of a smile creasing his lips when Loki buckled and bent a knee to and almost staggered to the arena floor. 

“Think what you will, Liesmith, however... I couldst not allow you to have your way in this matter... you _clearly_ bought that hen here for one machination or another” he breathed, their eyes locking; “I’ll not let your schemes interfere with Asgard or its people” he warned.

Rolling his eyes (being surrounded by _true_ heroes ad nauseam could be really testing sometimes), the ebony haired male started to channel his magics whilst tempting the other into conversation; “I... ah... assure you that... I only have... my _own_ interests in Anthony...”

“Tch... do you expect me to believe... that you’ve stooped to... bride stealing now?” the ivory male hissed through gritted teeth as, with a flicker of gold encrusted jade, his slighter opponent began to push back against his weapon and rise. “My Lady All-Mother would... never... allow such injustice...”

Chuckling, the Jotnar in Asgardian clothing offered him a lascivious leer; “oh? Do not be so meek, virginal-warrior of the Realm Eternal” he cooed, their faces only inches apart: “our Lady enjoys _sport_ far more than _you_ or her dullard of a husband realise...”

“ _ **Why... you?!**_ ”

Smirking (it was such a shame that the man he fought was so uptight and an alpha; the way he blushed (so prettily) across those fine, regal features would peg him as an omega by most standards), the younger fighter shoved him back with a well aimed blast of energy-sapping seidr.

“Come, come _friend_ ” he taunted whilst sauntering towards his snow-fur accented, prone form (the spell was already dissipating under the other’s indelible will and so his confident steps quickened); “it’s not just a little fun I’m after here for, if it was, do you suppose I would subject myself to this circus?”

“Fe-h! You... you enjoy this kind of chaos, Agent” the slighter taller spat as he stumbled into a stand, his majestic cape billowing whilst the sounds of men falling, swearing and yelling out their pride filled the shortening space between them. “You are forever trying to coax Thor into rabblerousing whenst her Highness does not send you errand running and so why should I believe this trouble you’ve caused to be any different?”

Shrugging lightly, his hands idly twirling daggers in a mesmerising dance between them, the mage nodded towards the cage where his (soon to be) lover was ranting at a pair of alphas wrestling ever closer to the sand-spun-glass, he murmured “a finer soul-mate I could not find amongst mine own _or_ the Aesir, wouldn’t you agree?”

Blinking owlishly (and maybe a little thrown by the sincere look crossing the shorter alpha’s features), Baldr turned his eyes toward the fiery youth so valiantly roaring against his fate; that fire, that strength of will, that _language_ was, he’d admit, a true match the qualities of the Realm’s favourite prankster.

“I see” he breathed whilst sheathing his sword in one, fluid motion; “in this instance, verily, I see that you speak true” he acknowledged whilst Loki began to blink: “be sure to treat him well or you and I shall meet upon a battle-field once more” he furthered before casually walking towards the raised arena’s edge and stepping off.

At the sound of disappointed calls and yells, the emerald eyed spell-caster came out of his stupor; had the favoured son just removed himself from the match, for him, for _them_?

“Holy shit! Loki! _Move_!!”

Twirling to the right, the Jotnar found himself throwing a grateful wave at his relieved captive as a mace cracked the marbled tiles he’d previously stood on into powder, the wielder (one of Odin’s personal guards... Treffor or Treffe or something) snarling at him behind a gleaming, golden face-plate as the battle began anew.

Sighing, the heat of his prison adding to his growing anxiety, Tony found that he couldn’t look away from the man who’d abducted him even as the molten glass ate its way up his cage; it was rising past his hips and making him dizzy with the spinning so having something else to view would surely help.

“I’ll shred your skinny hide, witch!”

Or, maybe not...

“Who the fuck d’you think _you’re_ insulting you back-water hick!” he heard himself yell, his feet shuffling since it was too dangerous for him to move any closer to the bars; “you’re one ugly-mother-fucker, you hear? I wouldn’t be drawing attention to myself if I were you!” he added nastily.

“We’ll see how well you insult when I cut that tongue of yours out!” was the retort as the guard threw the raven haired male towards the large, rectangular battlefield’s edge and turned to glare at the trapped omega; “the _only_ thing that’ll be coming out of your mouth once we’re mated is my flaccid cock once you’ve milked it!”

Feeling his eyes narrow in shock before flashing open in rage, the mortal spat through the bars, his temper flaring; “you’d better knock my teeth out while you’re at it then, you prick! Let’s hope you’re good at sleeping with your fucking eyes open, too!” he yowled whilst the tall, flaxen haired, scar featured man prowled closer.

“Ha! A tiny thing like you think to harm me?!” he laughed raucously; “why, tis almost as absurd as this fool thinking he cou-ld... _ooouuuhhhhh_ ” he wheezed, those cruel eyes rolling in his head as he fainted to the floor with a loud, dramatic thud.

Around the arena, you could hear a pin drop as all spectators looked on, comically, at the sight of Odin’s finest laying comatose across the tiles whilst five jade daggers disintegrated to leave punctures throughout what had been a pristine cloak.

Loki had won.

Loki had _won_!

The cheering started from Frigga’s Courtiers before swallowing up the rest of the crowd; tentatively elated, Tony let out a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding when the glass _melted_ away and the bars to his cage slowly opened like a flower bud to allow him leave.

“ _Loki~!! Loki~!! Loki~!!”_

Looking around before walking towards the (definitely bewildered, probably a little shocked) alpha that’d whisked his naked ass out of a swimming pool less than two days ago, Tony felt his lips tilt into a smile as he reached out to lightly punch the mage’s shoulder. 

“You’ve done good” he offered, his naked, right foot giving the still unconscious dummy a swift kick to his unprotected backside; “so... what now?” 

Grinning, the Jotnar scooped him (embarrassedly squawking) up and into his arms to the delight of the assembled Asgardians (and a loudly cheering, whooping Thor at the side-lines) to twirl them both around for all to see.

“ _H-hey!_ ” he yipped whilst giggling despite himself. 

“Oh Anthony! Anthony look what you’ve done! Look how they already love you!” his carrier laughed amongst the cat-calls and wolf-whistles; “from the minute I saw you I knew, I _knew_ that you would be the one to change my fortunes for the better!”

“H-heh! You’re welcome now... put me down! You don’t want me barfing before your adoring public, do you?”

Smiling, wholly and honestly, Loki did as instructed (after latching onto his right hand to spin him from the crowd’s delight) before leading them both in a bow.

Winning, he decided, would be the only way forward for them now...


End file.
